Sunrise
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Ryou and Marik decide to spend a morning waiting for the sun to rise. Angstshipping...fluff. Happy Birthday YYxYandJxS4eva! -One-Shot-


FireCacodemon: I'm here with a Birthday present for YYxYandJxS4eva.

Ryou: Where's Yami?

FireCacodemon: Yami's busy...he's in hospital.

Marik: What happened?

FireCacodemon: That's another story.

Ryou: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Marik: We hope you enjoy reading this.

* * *

Sunrise

"I don't normally get out a lot. Thanks for taking me out Marik," Ryou told Marik. It was about time that Bakura and Malik (Yami Marik) would let their lights out the house. Malik and Bakura had been growing weary from Yami after their last prank. Yugi had managed to calm Yami down but the warning he gave the two other yamis gave them the spook.

"Ever since Yami's warning...the two of them seem to have grown protectively," Marik sighed to Ryou. The streets were empty. The two of them had both asked their appropriate yamis to go and do some exercise. They both believed their light partner and let them go.

They both knew that getting an early start on exercise was just an excuse. They had both wanted to see the sunrise together. They had managed to see the sunset together and they both promised that soon they were going to see the sunrise down at the docks. The wind rustled the leaves gently and making some of the leaves leave the mother tree. Ryou noticed that Marik had a point though. After Yami's warning came...Bakura had become protective and he was guessing that Malik was acting the same as well.

"Yeah you have a point. How long before they realise that Yami's bluffing?" Ryou asked Marik who chuckled slightly. Ryou had a point though. Yami normally makes a bluff enough for Bakura and Malik to get put back in line.

"I don't know. They aren't very smart." The answer came back before the both gave out a small laugh.

"We need to do this more often. Just the two of us. Watching the sun finish or start a new day." Birds started to awaken in their nests and started chirping. Marik and Ryou both smiled and their hands locked with each other. A smile both grew on their faces. The tanned Egyptian man took the hand of the British younger boy and started to run towards the docks.

They reached the docks and decided to sit down right on the edge of the docks. Marik sighed in happiness as Ryou perched next to him. Ryou took off his shoes and socks and dipped his feet into the ocean before he quickly took them out of the ocean again.

"Why do I keep doing that?" Ryou asked before Marik laughed for a millisecond.

"Because you just want to be in my arms." He teased the British boy next to him. Ryou looked at Marik before he smiled. Maybe that was the reason. It was a good reason. Ryou looked into the ocean and dipped his toes into the water again. Marik watched wondering if Ryou was going to get cold feet.

"The ocean feels fine now," Ryou said with a smile on his face. Marik wanted to pout at that comment but he didn't want to make Ryou see him pout.

"Ryou...why do you dip your feet into the ocean?" Marik asked Ryou. A small light laugh escaped from him before he looked at the sky.

"Because...like you said before, I love being in your arms. Letting the ocean slowly made me colder so you can warm me up again." He smiled at the Egyptian boy before they both looked out to the ocean.

The sun was slowly rising into the sky. The warmth from the sun started to warm the air over the city. Marik and Ryou sat innocently together while watching the sun slowly crawl up the sky. They both looked at each other with smiles on their faces before Ryou leaned towards Marik for a kiss. They may have been going out for a while but Marik was normally the person who made the moves. Ryou gently placed his thin British lips on Marik's lips and kissed him. Marik felt like dancing inside but placed his hand on Ryou's face and deepened the kiss. The sun soon made its presence known as it started to shine in their eyes. Ryou and Marik both covered their eyes and broke the kiss.

"I think next time we should bring some shades?" Marik asked Ryou who nodded.

"Yeah...I think next time we should. We could stay longer then," Ryou told Marik. They both gave a small laugh as they got up from the ground they were sitting on.

"Let's go and tell Yugi. He has a right to know and him and Yami won't spill anything to the other two. We're keeping it a secret from the two of them until they get over Yami's warning," Ryou told Marik who smiled.

"After we tell him...can we kiss in front of him?" Marik asked Ryou innocently.

"I don't see why not?" Ryou told Marik as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Marik cried out in joy causing Ryou to laugh.

"Sure."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Ryou: You don't write Ryou x Marik stories though...

FireCacodemon: Yeah...but I'll do my best...I'm just really only interested in Yami...but some other characters are comming on. Raphael's one of them. He's slowly climbing up the list.

Marik: Where are we?

FireCacodemon: To me...below your yamis...

Ryou: oh...

Marik: We don't need FireCacodemon!

FireCacodemon: I better go to hospital to see Yami...he's probably refusing to stay in bed again.

Ryou: You go and do that-

Marik: We'll go down to the beach

FireCacodemon: Ok then. Bye readers


End file.
